1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating fan, and particularly to a ventilating fan mounted between a roof and a ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ventilating fan mounted between a roof and a ceiling is a common ventilation apparatus. A well-known ventilating fan generally comprises a frame, a casing in which a fan motor is mounted, an adapter connected to an air outlet of the casing, and a junction box for connection to electric wires. The frame has a bottom surface formed with an air inlet and a side surface provided with an air outlet. In order to achieve functions such as air flow rate adjustment, in some ventilating fans, a switch box where a switch is disposed is also provided.
In order to mount a switch, the above-mentioned conventional ventilating fan needs to be additionally provided with a switch box where the switch is disposed, and it is necessary to use a lead wire for connection between the switch box and the junction box and it is also necessary to subject the lead wire to processings such as fireproof processing and insulating processing. As a result, not only a cost is increased, but also an area of an air path within the ventilating fan frame is narrowed by provisions of both the switch box itself and the lead wire.